Poppin' Champagne
by xxYullenxLuckyxx
Summary: One night Yuu Kanda is dragged off to a party by lavi, and lets just say, this night will change Yuu forever when he meets a teen named Allen Walker. His life will go spinning, twirling and flying out of control, but he will also meet the love of his life
1. Meeting is the funnest part

Side note, Listen to Blow by Ke$ha during the dance scene =D

* * *

><p>The Red head and the Raven haired teen sat fuming as they were on their way to a party.<p>

"I really don't see the need for me to attened this party." Kanda said, aggrivated at the he was being dragged to a party.

"You need to ge out more often Yuu-chan! Your always by yourself, doing God knows what!" Lavi said throwing his hand up in the air, letting go of the steering wheel.

"Baka Usagi! Put your fuckin hands on the wheel!" Kandas shouted as the car swearved violently.

Lavi grabbed the wheel right before they hit the guard rail

"Holy shit! That was close!" Lavi shouted, holding the wheel for dear life.

"Well if you were paying attention to the road, that would of never happened!" Kanda barked, disgusted a how his night was going. He wanted to be home, reading or practicing for his kendo competition. But no, the Baka-usagi dragged him out of his solitary.

"I really don't understand why you don't want to go to Lenalee's party, I mean shes our best friend. Lavi stated, glancing over at Kanda, who had a stoic look glazed onto his face like usual.

The asian didn't reply, he justglared at the window, watching scenery rush by. The rest of the ride was silent.

Then two then pulled up into the garage of Lenalee's house, since they were friends of the family. Kanda slowly exited the SUV and made his way to the house. Lavi followed close behind, talking some nonsense as they entered the house.

Music loud in the ears of the raven haired teen drowned out Lavi's talking. But soon he was mesmerized by a white haired teen. The two were staring back at each other relentlessy. The two pairs of eyes were locked. Kanda felt something stir in his chest when the teen smiled at him.

Kanda found himself walking over to the teen, his feet almost moving on their on accord. He slowly ran his fingers through his long, particaly wavy, black hair.

He looked up as he arrived upon the teen.

"Hi." The white haired teen said smiling.

"Hey." Kanda said awkwardly, pulling his fingers through his hair again.

"Your hair is so long! Can I touch it?" The whitette asked , his eyes glowing with want.

"Ugh sure if you want." Kanda said moving closer to the shorter teen.

The teen ran his hands through Kanda's hair, he started from the top of the ponytail, to the bottom, and repeated the motion several times, he then pulled Kanda's hair band out. The whitette stared in amazement at the true length of the asian man's hair.

"Your hair, it's so beautiful! How long have you been growing it?" The teen asked, almost squeeling with delight over Kanda's hair. He now stood very close to Kanda.

Kanda could finally, easily, depict the smaller teens features. He had small plump lips, a small nose, and large silver eyes. Though the teen had an odd red scar under his left eye. His white hair cut in layers, the longest part reaching to his shoulders. He was dressed in a tight fitting, black V-neck, with a long sleeved fishnet shirt under it. The whitette's pants were also black, with rips and tears in them, and the scuplted peferctly around his rather large ass. He then finally decided to answer the youngers question.

'I've been growing it since I was eight. So almost eleven years." The raven said, gathering his hair back into a ponytail.

"Stop, you should leave it out!" The teen yepled, grabbing Kanda's arm.

Kanda immediatly let his hair go, it then cascaded down his back.

"What's your name anyway?" The whitette asked, his hands flying back into Kanda's hair, massasing his scalp.

"It's Yuu, Yuu Kanda, but call me Kanda,_please_." Kanda said emphasizing on the please. His eyebrow twitched at his full name.

"My name is Allen Walker." Allen stated happily, now grabbing fistfulls of Kanda's hair, then letting go."

"Moyashi." Kanda mumbled, staring at Allen.

"Hmmm?" Allen squeaked, looking at Kanda with a confused stare.

"It means bean sprout." Kanda said smiling, no smirking, at the shorter.

"Bean sprout? Are you saying i'm short?" Allen screamed, scratching Kanda's scalp out of frustration.

"Oi Moyashi! That hurts!" Kanda growled, grabbing Allen's hand. He pulled it out of his hair, but held it at his side, without realizing it.

"Ugh, Kanda' Allen croaked, 'your hand."

Kanda looked down at their intertwined fingers and immediatly let go. A faint blush covered the asian's cheeks. The whitette saw Kanda's face, and smirked lightly at making the asian blush.

"So umm Kanda, you wanna dance?" Allen asked almost timidly.

Kanda stood, staring at Allen like he just said a dirty word.

"Haha! I was just kidding. That was the joke of the day!" Allen stammered, scratching his head awkwardly.

As Kanda got over the shock of the question, he was juat about to answer, whenhe saw Lenalee made her way over.

"Hey Yuu-chan! What's up?" Lenalee asked, messing with her skirt some, and flipping her hair back.

"I was just about to dance with this Moyashi, named Allen." Kanda stated, watching Lenalee's face contort from happy, to some what dissapointed.

"Well you shoudl give your first dance to me, since i'm the host!" Lenalee said smiling, like she won something.

"I would rather not, I want to dance with MY Moyashi." Kanda almost hissed, grabbing Allen's hand and leading him out into the rec room.

Allen gripped Kanda's hand tightly, and keeping close behind. As they entered the rec room Blow, a song by Ke$ha started to play. Lights were flashing different colours at a quick pace.

Kanda brought Allen into the middle of the room and pulled him infont of him. He slowly ground himself into Allens backside at a quick pace, to the beat of the music. Allen responded grinding back, moving his hips to the steady beat of the song. Kanda snaked his hands around Allen and placed his hands on the whitette's hips, pulling him close as possible, the frictition between them amazing. Allen ass rubbed up against Kanda, it was like tourture. The whitette threw his hand up together above his head, throwing his head back and forth. Allen then bent over, his ass even more so pressed up against Kandas crotch. he kept grinding, his ass bouncing now, from pelvic thrusts and the sporatic grinding.

People started to stare at the two, admiring how their bodies fit together. Allen then turned around, and faced Kanda. His face red, full of blush. Pants barely heard over the music. The whitette wrapped his arms around the raven and started dancing again. The teens eyes locked, as the continued to dance. Kanda's hands traveled down Allen's torso, rubbing up and down, then migrating to the thigh every few moments. Kanda roughly grabbed Allen's ass and squeezed it tightly, pulling him closer. The teens faces were just inches apart, breath mingling. Allen was the first to make a move, and kissed him lightly. Kanda at first was shocked, then pressed himself into the kiss, putting a hand on the back of Allen's neck. Tongues clashed violently in a fit of passion and lust.

Allen pulled away from the kiss, and dropped down, turning to his back to Kanda, and popping his ass. He came back up and grinded lightly leaning on Kanda's shoulder. The two kissed again, the whitette's arms snaking behind Kanda's neck, their hips still swaying in time with the music. The song was nearly over, and their energy was running on low, so they continued to sway to the music, Allen staring into Kanda's eyes.

Finally the song ended, and the teens made their way out of the rec room. Kanda drapped his arm over Allen's shoulder. As Lavi saw Kanda, his mouth dropped.

"Yuu-chan!"Lavi said running over to the raven, stopping and staring at the person Kanda had his arm around.

"Is that HIM?" Lavi asked, pointing at the whitette, staring at him, and pointing a finger in his direction.

"What are you talking about Baka-Usagi?" The Raven asked confused, and looked at Allen.

"Is he that dude you were dancing with? Cause Lenalee is looking for him, and she sounded extremely pissed about it." Lavi answered still staring at Allen.

"Why would she be looking for me?" Allen said softly, his eyes softening.

"Who knows, lets go Moyashi." Kanda said, grabbing Allen's hand ,pulling him in another direction. As Allen was being dragged, he was wondering why his cousin was so mad.

* * *

><p>AN: So it took so long, thatoneLESBIAN! Im really sorry, it's the bloody school work I swear! But please, if you don't like it, I will be more than happy to change it!


	2. Crazy fixations

I want to personally thank everyone for the sweet reviews i've gotten. I am so glad that you are enjoying the fic so much!

Kanda and Allen quickly made their way outside to cool down on the deserted side porch where it was cool.

"So, when are we going to go talk to my cousin?" Allen asked, watching Kanda as he leaned on the ledge of the wood.

"Your cousin?" Kanda asked questionably, and staring at Allen.

"Lenalee, she's my cousin, and you friend said she was pissed cause of something I did. So I wish to know what I did wrong." Allen stated, and grabbing Kanda's hand, pulling him back into the crowded house. As Allen and Kanda walked in, there were many cat calls, and whistles. It made the younger blush insanely, but it made the Raven quite irritable. Kanda glared at every person who did a cat call to him,and they shrunk back. Allen finally found his way to his cousin and hid back a smirk, now knowing what this was about.

"Why is he here Allen, I only asked for you!" Lenalee snapped, glaring at Allen as though she was trying to pierce his soul, but failing miserably.

"Why shouldn't he be here, it's about him I presume." Allen retorted smirking at his taller cousin.

"You have some nerve Walker, you really do. Now Kanda, if you would please excuse my cousin and I, I would be most obliged." Lenalee asked, faking a smile for Kanda, but still a hard glare focused on Allen.

"Why shouldn't I be allowed here, if it is, as Allen presumes, about me." Kanda said, having a little bit of actual interest in the subject, and wanting to egg Lenalee on some.

"I would prefer if you left, even if it is about. I must speak with Allen about, and it's not like he won't tell you later, so leave, or I get Lavi in here." Lenalee threatened, glaring at the both of them now.

"Che." Kanda huffed,made a quick glance at Allen, who was smirking, then made an exit out of the room.

"What is your problem? Do you not see me trying to get with Kanda?" Lenalee asked, twirling some hair in her hand.

"I don't have a problem. And clearly if he kissed me twice, what makes you think that he wants to be with you?" Allen asked snidely, leaning up against the blue wall, crossing his arms.

"He...h-he what?" Lenalee stuttered, her mouth almost wide open and shock.

"Kanda. Kissed. Me. What is so hard to understand about that? I mean ask anyone around us." Allen said, a smirk more prominent on his plump, full lips.

Lenalee glared at him, then started to giggle. Her giggles then turned into hysteric laughter. Allen looked at her, with a white eyebrow slightly raised in confusion.

"I can't believe that I almost fell for your little joke, Kanda, kissing you? He doesn't even like guys." Lenalee stated, still giggling. The door opened, and a very angry looking Kanda was in the doorway.

"Who are you to say what orientation I am?" Kanda asked bluntly, eyes hazed over in a scorching stare.

Lenalee backed up defensively into the desk. She gulped audibly as Kanda's gaze didn't relent. All Kanda could do was glare at the girl. She thought she understood him, and she never did.

"To be honest Lenalee, at this point I want nothing to do with you, and I don't want to 'get with you'." Kanda said, quoting one of Lenalee's earlier phrases. Kanda continued to glare, and stood next to Allen.

"K..kanda, what did you just say?" Lenalee said, tears forming in her eyes as realization hit her, hard. She but her lip, then turned around to grab a tissue, then stormed out of the room. As she rushed out of the room, she made sure to knock her shoulder against Allen's, to knock him off balance.

Allen watched as Lenalee made her way through the crowd. He almost felt bad for his cousin, but then again, he was happy he Kanda all to himself, he hoped. Knowing his cousin, she would run to her brother and complain. If she complained, Komui's annoying brother complex would come out and he would have their ass's on a plate. Which Allen didn't feel like dealing with, so he grabbed Kanda's hand, but he stood glued to the spot.

"Kanda, come on! I wanna go party again!" Allen said, putting a giant smile on his face. Kanda glared at him like he was a puppy that had soiled the carpet. Allen almost shrunk back from the glare, but held his stature. "Are you coming?" Allen asked, his brow now furrowing.

"I'm leaving." Kanda said, not looking Allen in the face as he said it. He shook his hand out of Allen's and brushed passed him in the same manner Lenalee did. All Allen could do was stare in astonishment as the Japanese teen quickly disappeared in the crowd.

Kanda searched through the crowd, looking for the baka usagi so he could go home. Sadly he didn't have the keys to Lavi's car, so he couldn't go home. He soon spotted the red head parting with a blonde haired girl he hadn't seen before.

"Lavi, we're leaving." Kanda said forcefully, grabbing Lavi by the arm and dragging him away. Lavi struggled some, but it was useless against the raven haired teen, so he followed him out to the SUV.

Kanda went to the passenger side of the car, and got in, buckled his seat belt and closed his eyes. Lavi dropped his head in disappointment, knowing there was no changing his mind now, since it was made up.

"What has your fuckin panties in a bunch?" Lavi asked, as he slid into the drivers side and turned the car on. It made a light growl as it turned on, like it always did. As Lavi turned to face Kanda, he was meant with a hostile glare that made him shrink back noticeably.

"In other words, what happened with you and the twink?" Lavi asked, now Kanda sighing and turning away from him.

"Does everything I say offend you?" Lavi asked, truthfully feeling bad for making Kanda angry in some way.

Kanda looked at him, his eyes softening in the slightest bit, barely noticeable. Lavi could tell there was still something actually wrong with the Asian teen. He seemed less aggravated then usual, and more in thought. The thing that shocked him was the normal stoic glare wasn't there, a soft, confused gleam that was held in his dark onyx eyes. Lavi decided it was pointless to ask Kanda anymore questions, because it was obvious that he wasn't going to answer any questions. So he buckled up, and put the car into drive, as they left the house. He frowned as Kanda didn't have a seat belt on, like always.

Kanda was deep in thought. Reviewing what he did tonight in his head. Was it just a spur of the moment thing? Or was is it something much more then he could conjure right now? The questions ran threw his head, making him go crazy. Did he actually feel anything for Allen Walker? He kissed him twice, so it had to mean something. The Asian laid his head back on the headrest, eyes closed in deep thought about the teen.

A/N: Ok, so I will be updating this around the same time next week, im sowwy it's so late guys! Gomen

Allen: Hurry!

Kanda:Yes, please hurry, I hate headaches. .

Allen: I give you headaches?

Kanda: Yes, somewhat.

Lavi: Hai! =3


	3. Can't stop thinking about you

Hey guys! I'm back with a new chapter, and it's longer! Anyway guys, i'm most likely going to do one more chapter until July 15th -ish, due to me seeing my mother for two weeks in Virginia! I will try my hardest to update when i'm in Virginia! I promise! Well anyway, im done talking, go, read, review, cookies for everyone! XD

I'm also really sorry to mention that this was AreKan! So if you no likey AreKan, please don't send me a comment saying that you don;t just leave the story if you hate it, i'm sorry I didn't give a warning sooner!

* * *

><p>Kanda and Lavi arrived home shortly. Kanda immediately got out of the car, and quickly walked into the shared apartment. Lavi laid his head on the steering wheel, and went into deep thought. 'What happened with him and the Allen kid', is all Lavi could think in his head.. This kid had to do something serious to fuck with Kanda's head like that, and Lavi knew it for a fact. He felt bad for the Asian teen and wished he could help. The only way he could help would be to leave him alone, and let him sort it out like he always did. With an audible sigh, Lavi exited the car, almost slamming the car door. He walked up to the apartment door and opened it slowly, not wanting to walk in upon any revolution Kanda my suddenly be having. As the red-head entered the living room, Kanda was nowhere to be found, so he walked in and collapsed on the couch. He had no idea what to do at this point in time with Kanda, so he decided to think about how the party went.<p>

He was just getting to know a dark- haired man, as he went to get them drinks, so he had been stuck with the blonde girl until the man came back. He had been enjoying himself though. The two had just finished dancing to a rather explicit song. Sweat had covered their bodies from the stress it had been put under. The man had tried to kiss, him, but like a coward he shyed away. Which he regretted like hell. Though he remembered getting his number, so he pulled out his blackberry and checked his contacts. There low and behold, there was a new contact in the "T" section. It read 'Tyki Mikk'. Lavi immediately texted the number, hoping the gorgeous man remembered him. Bored, Lavi picked up the remote and turned the plasma TV on while he waited desperately for a reply.

Kanda had taken it upon himself to lock himself inside his room and meditate until he could calm his confused mind. It wasn't working quite as well as he had expected though. He only proceeded to get a headache again. The Asian finally decided it was useless to try any harder, so he went and sat on his California king mattress, his face buried in his hands. Why did the white haired teen have to stay in his mind? It was unbeknown to him. 'Maybe I just need to eat', Kanda thought to himself. So the teen silently got off the bed and exited his room, to find Lavi asleep on the couch, phone in hand. He looked peaceful and childish at the same time. Kanda walked over to him and threw a blanket over the other teen, and grabbed the phone, laying it down on the couch near him. Christ, the usagi's shoes were still on. Kanda just abandoned the mess that he called Lavi, and ventured into the kitchen.

The Asian knew exactly what he wanted. He wanted his pumpkin tempura and soba, so he quickly made his way to the fridge. He then pulled it out, and put his soba and tempura into a frying pan and cooked it until it was warm. The raven haired teen then grabbed a paper plate and transferred his food to it, sitting down at the small kitchen table. Kanda sat at the table, and stared at his food, not even hungry. His chopsticks shook slightly in his hands, from his trembling. This kid was seriously fucking with his brain, and it pissed him off. The teen wanted to rip his hair out and scream, anything to stop his mind from revolving around the whitette. He set his chopsticks down gently on his food, and made his way to the bathroom, close to his room. He didn't bother to clean up like he usually did, his mind was cluttered with other things. The door to his room remained open as he grabbed a pair of plaid pj's, and underwear from his clothing drawer.

He then made his way into the bathroom, and closed the door forcefully. He stripped quickly as he turned the water on, and let it warm up. As it became the perfect temperature, scolding hot, Kanda stepped in. Water ran down his back, and got into his hair. He sighed loudly, the hot water calming him almost. He then started thinking back to the party, meeting the other teen because of his perfect, innocent smile drew him in. Nothing like that ever happened to Kanda, it was unheard of for someone to catch his attention. But Allen Walker sure found a way how to, which annoyed Kanda to no end. The teen started washing his body as he thought of the events of the night more. He remembered dancing with the Moyashi, it was one of the greatest feelings he felt. He couldn't describe it. It excited him, the way Allen had moved his hips, he moved them better then most women could. And the feeling of the Moyashi's ass against his groin made him go insane. The way he grinded made Kanda shiver with pleasure, feeling his erection come to life.

'Fuck', Kanda thought to himself, mad because of what the damn Moyashi did to him. There was no way of getting around the prominent erection he now had, so he decided to turn the water slightly colder. He also now needed to relieve himself. Kanda slowly wrapped a hand around his heated member, and started pumping slowly. He bit his lower lip, suppressing a moan as his movements became slightly faster. He then thought about the Moyashi grinding on him. Pre-cum soon came out of the tip, and a tighting feeling in Kanda's stomach built up. Kanda then teased his opening some, pressing two fingers inside his entrance slowly, water lubricating his fingers. He started thrusting them in and out in time with his pumps. His hips bucked in pleasure as he found his sweet spot. A soft moan also escaped his lips as he repeated the action. Low moans started filling the large bathroom as Kanda was near climax. He grasped his erection harder as he pumped one last time, he moaned loudly as he climaxed. Soft "ahhs"and "ohhhs" could be heard as he came down from his high.

Kanda soon regained some control and washed his body off again, and cleaning his hair this time, grabbing his favorite soap and lathering it in his hair. He rinsed his hair and body off, the stepped out of the shower, grabbing a towel. He dried his face off, then dried and combed his hair, leaving it out since he was going to bed in minutes to come. Kanda then quickly dressed, and exited the bathroom. Lavi ran into him and jumped.

"Your going to poke someone's eye out one day Yuu-chan!" Lavi said, poking Kanda's slightly erect nipple, due to the cold, and never wearing a shirt.

Kanda blushed lightly, then brushed passed Lavi, glaring at him. Lavi laughed lightly and went into the bathroom. Kanda's door slammed as he entered it, then he laid on his bed, covering up with his dark blue comforter,and shut his eyes. He tried closing his eyes, but the silence was killing him. The raven then grabbed a remote off of his bed stand and pressed the play button. Sounds of a sanshin* filled the room, playing a delicate, tranquil piece. After a few moments, Kanda's eyelids became heavy from the calming music,and drifted off into a light sleep.

Moments later, Lavi peaked his head inside to make sure Kanda was ok. He saw Kanda laying cover-less in his bed, mouth slightly open, and hair spread around him, contrasting beautifully with his pale skin. Kanda looked so vulnerable at the moment, which made Lavi smile, his strong friend could actually look vulnerable too. He then took Kanda's blankets, and covered him back up again, smiling. Lavi took one last look at the teen, then shut the door silently.

* * *

><p>*Sanshin- is an Okinawan musical instrument and precursor of the Japanese shamisen. Often likened to a banjo, it consists of a python skin-covered body, neck and three strings. ^got from google lmao<p>

Done third chappy! Yesh! I am happy, because I will most likely get to the fourth chappy before vacation. I'm really sorry if you weren't ready for the little "relieve" I gave Kanda, but this is rated M for a reason.

Kanda: Baka usaigi! Stop watching me while I sleep!

Lavi: But your just so cute Yuu-chan!

Kanda: *pulls out a knife and chases Lavi


	4. Yuu again!

Guess who's back! I know this chappy is short, but I promise promise promise promise, I will be posting new ones as soon as possible!

XxX

Then next morning Kanda woke up in his soft bed, but something was completely different than usual. He turned over to see Lavi laying next to him. Now this would freak anyone else out, but Kanda was used to it. Sometimes when Lavi would have problems, and not know how to solve them, he would find comfort in sleeping on his best friend's bed. Other times, he would just have trouble sleeping. Kanda figured it was a problem, since the red-head had fallen asleep with his phone in his hand. The ravenette slowly got out of his bed, not to wake the other from his slumber, and exited the room. He then made his way to the kitchen, pulling out his usual, soba. He obtained all his ingredients, and as it cooked, he made his way to the bathroom. Just like any other morning he used the bathroom, but the moment he looked at the shower, his face grew red in embarrassment. Kanda finished, washed his hands and made a quick escape out of the bathroom. He then sat down to eat his soba quickly, then made a quick plan in his head to try to get the boy from last night out of his head. The Asian finished his soba, and walked into his room silently, going to his dressers. He pulled out a tight, spandex shirt, and a pair of clingy, cloth, jogging pants. Then going to the bathroom, he dressed , brushed his teeth, and put his long hair up. Kanda left the bathroom and his room, closing the door shut tightly, grabbed his jacket, and left the house. Quickly he made his way to the gym, since it was a block from his house. He entered the familiar place, and nodded at the desk keeper, the desk keeper throwing back the same motion.

Kanda discarded of his jacket near the front desk and went straight to the treadmills. He clicked it up to almost the highest speed, and ran. It was easy for him to keep pace, so he put it on an incline, which made it harder, the way the Asian liked it; pushing his limits. After about fifteen minutes of running, he grew bored, wiped himself clean and made his way to the weight room. He decided to bench press, putting close to two-hundred pounds on the bar. Kanda lifted it with slight strife, but got easier as he continued. He then thought he heard a familiar voice, but pushed it to the back of his mind. Moments later, there was a tap to his shoulder, almost making him drop the weight. He looked up to see Allen staring at him.

It was like any other day for the whitette, he walked to the gym with his friend Tyki, and they would take their separate ways as the entered the gym. Though when Allen entered the gym, he thought he saw the raven haired man from last night. He shook his head, as almost trying to knock the thought away. He was then went to work on his upper body, as he entered the room, he swear he saw the raven again. So he made his way over to the other. And he be damned, it was the raven. Allen made his way over to the other, whilst he was lifting weights. Then tapping him on the shoulder, surprised him, almost making him drop the heavy weights.

Allen yelped, and grabbed the weight so it wouldn't harm the older. Kanda hastily pushed it back up, and onto the pegs. All Kanda could do when he got up was stare at the other.

XxX

Now you guys can stop making voodoo dolls of me, and stabbing them! Haha, I love you guys, thank you for staying with the story at least this long. It really means a lot.

Kanda: Get on with the story, damn!

YullenxLucky: Shush! I'll get there.

Kanda: *glares* WELL HURRY UP!

Me: *holds hands up in defense* OK OK JEEEEZ


End file.
